Afterword
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: Some things just can't be left unsaid, even if it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

_After that finale, I've been reeling with emotions. I can't believe the show is over. Even though the end wasn't exactly what I wanted. I felt the need to continue what we were given on Tuesday. Please let me know what you think about this with a review, and/or a favorite. Thanks. _

**I don't own Perception or the characters of this TV show. **

* * *

It had been several weeks since Kate and Donnie went on their honeymoon. Daniel knew that he would have to deal with his emotions, so it wouldn't ruin his chances of working with Kate on cases. Natalie appeared next to him on the sofa.

"What if Donnie told Kate already that you love her?"

"He wouldn't. Why would it matter anyways? He won."

"It's not a contest, Daniel. Kate isn't a prize."

"Don't you think I know that?" he shouted.

"Know what?" said Lewicki, as he walked into the living room. Natalie disappeared as quickly as she appeared earlier. Daniel started to fidget with his hand taping his arm. Both were dressed for another day at the university.

"It doesn't matter, Lewicki," said Daniel. Before Max could respond, the doorbell rang. It was Daniel's lucky break, and he quickly went to get the door. What he didn't expect, but hoped it would be, was on the other side. Kate stood there at her door radiating in an olive colored dress, and a smile on her face.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Uh, why don't you come inside?" said Daniel.

"Are you sure? You aren't busy?"

"I always make time for you, Kate."

In the other room, Max shouted, "You have like 10 minutes before lecture, actually! Don't mind me! I'll just be here eating my cereal."

"Maybe we should chat outside instead," said Daniel.

"That works for me."

As they walk down the street, both couldn't figure out who would break the silence. "I think when you say chat, it goes along with actually saying something, Daniel," said Kate jokingly.

"Oh, yeah," he said fidgeting again. "Well, I figured you'll be busy now that you're married with Donnie. You won't have much time. Maybe I should focus more on teaching. So I should let you know now-I've decided that it might be best to not to consult on cases as much as I used to."

"Where is this coming from? Are you worried about what happened? Don't worry, Daniel. After some time, I'm sure my boss will stop his mission to find out what really happened. It shouldn't stop you from helping. Plus don't you enjoy working on cases? Doesn't it help?"

He couldn't handle seeing her like this. It was like she knew the right face to show him to make him rethink his decision. The younger version of him appeared, and Daniel tried to ignore him. "You really don't want to do that. You've missed, Kate. Why didn't you tell her? Maybe you should tell her now," DJ told him.

"I can't!" said Daniel.

"What do you mean, you can't, Daniel?" said Kate puzzled and clearly hurt.

"It best that you don't know. I don't want to ruin anything. Plus I'm glad that you're happy with Donnie," he said.

"What does my happiness with Donnie have to do with this? Please, Daniel," she looks toward him, "Help me understand why you don't want work with me anymore."

"It's not you, Kate, or what happened. Well, kind of."

"Daniel, like I told you, it will be fine. You know you can tell me anything," said Kate. Daniel nodded, and sighed. On the other side of Daniel, DJ looked as if he was trying to nudge Daniel towards Kate, but Daniel step back and away from Kate instead.

"I know. I just don't want to loose you," said Daniel.

"It must have been tough for you, but I'm safe now," she replied.

"Yes, I am worried about that too, but it's not what I'm referring to. I'm not even sure if Donnie has told you or not."

"What are you talking about? He hasn't said anything about you. Actually he tried change the subject every time I brought you up during our honeymoon. I know that sounds odd. I just couldn't stop thinking about how you were. I was worried about you, and how my honeymoon was changing your schedule. He kept telling me that I needed to enjoy the time we had, which he was right. Yet it didn't feel right to have a good time. Donnie wasn't really happy about it," said Kate.

"I'm sorry that I caused problems," said Daniel.

"It's not your fault. So what were you going to tell me," she said.

"I really shouldn't. I don't want to cause more problems. I should get back. I'm sure Lewicki is impatiently waiting for us to go to the university."

"Daniel, you don't want to work with me. Does this mean you don't want to be friends with me either?"

"I want to be friends! I want to work with you!"

"Then what's the problem?"

Just like that he blurted out his confession, "I love you, Kate..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you to 'Brown Eyes Parker' and 'Kelly of the midnight dawn' for the motivation to continue. Plus it bothered me as well to leave it off where I left it. Thanks to those who have placed this story on alert, and all who have read so far. I hope you forgive me on the cliffhanger, and feel better about how I ended this chapter. Additionally, forgive me for posting these two chapters quickly without having it looked over and much revision. I needed to post them quickly. _

**Once again, I don't own Perception and the characters. Though it would be nice to have Dr. Daniel Pierce as my professor (I'm in grad school, by the way). **

* * *

For Daniel it felt like a whole day had passed as they stood there looking at each other. Kate looked as if she was computing the information, and he was ready for any response, even a slap in the face.

"How long have you felt this way?" said Kate.

"Well, before I realized it, it could have been as long as I've met you. I'm still figuring all these feelings out, but for now, the house explosion. Trust me, Kate, what I feel for you isn't because you've helped me or from a close-death experience. I know now that it's real because I had to let you go. You're better off with Donnie than with me, even if you reciprocated back, it's too late."

Kate put her hands on Daniel arms, and took a deep breath then let it go.

"I wish you had told me before I got married, Daniel," said Kate.

"Why? It wouldn't have changed anything…"

"It would have made a lot of difference. Wait…does Donnie know how you feel about me? It's that what caused you to tell me now."

DJ stood there beside Daniel again, "Tread lightly…"

"I never really wanted to tell him, especially before you, Kate. He found out during the process when you were taken, and I had to come clean to him before you two got married. I wanted it to be clear that I was letting you go."

"But you wouldn't have had to, if you were honest with me earlier."

"What does that mean?" he said.

"Everything with Donnie as always been complicated. I thought at first that was normal. Just like everything in life, it wasn't supposed to be easy. When it came to you, no matter what it felt right. My dad was right. I did have a crush on you in college, but that has changed…"

Daniel started to prepare for the let down, even DJ was putting his arm over Daniel's shoulders for comfort, until he noticed a few tears running down Kate's face.

"You know you've meant a lot to me. Now that I think about it, this isn't only your fault, Daniel. I should have been honest earlier too. Even though we can't change what has happened, it's never too late."

"How? You're married! I shouldn't have told you anything, but I didn't want to loose you. I guess I will anyways."

"No, Daniel, you will never loose me…"

"I know, you're not a prize, you're much more than that. I'm sorry, Kate. I really am. I didn't want you to lose what you have with Donnie because why would you want to deal with my sickness. I wouldn't be able to give you what he can," he told her.

Kate could see that Daniel was worried about every single word he said through his body language, and his slower pace as he told her his thoughts. Her tears kept flowing out. She couldn't quite understand why she was crying, besides the fact that she had been waiting for so long to hear from Daniel that they felt the same way. What could she do now? She's hurt everyone already because she choose not to let go of the past, and be honest not just to Daniel, Donnie, her father, but most of all, herself. All she's ever wanted was Daniel, but she had thought it was like reaching the stars in the sky, too far to actually be possible. All that was left was to be honest about everything to those she's hurt. Kate added, "You've never lost me, because I've always wanted to stand by you. It wouldn't have mattered, if we couldn't have had kids. And your sickness, Daniel, wouldn't have stopped me from caring for you, it never has and it never will."

"So you just care for me. I understand. If you don't want me to work with you, or be friends, we can end things now. I'll find a way to deal with it some how. That was my plan all along, I guess. I couldn't figure out how I could work along side you, and hide my feelings. It hurt to see you with Donnie because I wanted to be where he stood, married to you."

Kate brushed off her tears. She stood there firm. "I wish you had told me before I got married. You owed me that! Wait… was that what you were planning to do when I saw you in the entrance of the church the first time. Were you close to telling me when we were in the bridal room?"

"Yes, Kate, I felt the impulse to reveal my feelings to you before the wedding, in hopes that I still had a chance, but when I saw you so happy and beautiful. I couldn't make a mess of things by confessing my feelings. I wasn't really sure what my feelings were, but when you were in danger. I knew that my feelings were, and still are real. I never felt so relieved to see you that night."

"So was I. When I was held captive, all I could think about was how much I hadn't told you. Sure, I thought about Donnie and my dad, but no matter what hurt they would feel about me if I died. Nothing hurt me more than to know what pain I would put you through, and the regret I would have for not telling you that I loved you. Maybe more than I've ever loved Donnie. I don't know what to do now."

DJ started dancing in place, "Did you hear what she said? She loves you! I told you that I was right! Now see what position you've put her in because you couldn't accept that I was right. Maybe you would have married Kate a long time ago, and she surely wouldn't be married to Donnie now."

"Now" that was the word that Daniel couldn't help focusing on. Just like Kate, he didn't have any idea what to do, but he was glad it wasn't one-sided like he feared. It's too late now. He couldn't let her ruin her second marriage because he had been an idiot.

"I don't know either, Kate, but what I do know is that I'm honestly happy to hear that you love me too. Now I wish I had told you before the wedding."

He put his hand through his hair and then down over his face. He just looked at her with hope that maybe she would know what to do next somehow.

"I know. Well, now I just need to be honest with Donnie. I should have know the wedding wasn't going to last. This time it won't be because of an affair. I'm sorry Daniel, as much as I would love to kiss you right now. I need to talk to Donnie. We'll work this out. It's my fault that I didn't listen to my heart before I got married. I care about Donnie too, but really I only re-married him because I felt bad we didn't work harder on saving our marriage the first time around. I though Donnie was right that if we married in the church that things would be different. We were wrong. The reason why our marriage didn't work, and still doesn't is the fact that I've always loved you. I know that now. Now I must cause more damage before I make things right. I hope you'll wait till then."

After several months, Daniel finally had hope in his eyes.

"I would wait forever, if I have to. Are you sure this what you want?"

"I've never felt so sure in my life. I just want you, and that includes everything that makes you the most amazing professor, partner, and man I've ever met."

Kate grabbed hold of his hand, and he knew they would work it out some how.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to '__Kelly of the midnight dawn,' Brown Eyes Parker, DaisyDay, and Shazzylee for leaving a review on my previous chapter. Also a thank you to those who have placed an alert on this story, venlass, megspazzy, Hunt Jaeger, and DHudson. All of you and those who have read my fanfic have motivated me to continue, and I hope you like this next installment. _

**Once again, I do not own the TV show, Perception. **

* * *

While Daniel and Kate were walking back to Daniel's house, Donnie was off in a distance looking at them. He had arrived earlier determined to talk some sense into Daniel, but before Donnie even got to the front door, he saw the interaction play out like a silent movie.

Neither Daniel nor Kate realized they had an audience, as they were enjoying the silence of being near each other. So the quick movement of Donnie's fist into Daniel's face was literally from left field. Quickly blood began to run out of Daniel's nose.

"Daniel, are you okay?" Kate asked with concern etched into her face.

Donnie quickly responded, "He will be fine."

"He just broke my nose that's all," said Daniel. He began to tilt his head up, and put his hand on his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" said Kate looking towards Donnie.

"After all we've been through, I can't believe that you've decided to cheat on me the first day back from our honeymoon," said Donnie.

"Isn't that hypocritical?" she spat at him.

"Kate nor I have done anything!" As Daniel said the last word, he began to feel a bit dizzy. "Maybe I should sit down…"

Kate guides Daniel to sit on the curve of the street.

"What were you two talking about then?" said Donnie, "I'm sure you couldn't stop yourself, Daniel, from telling Kate about your so called feelings."

As Kate let go of Daniel's arm, she responded to Donnie with a strong stance and her head high, "I think it was good of Daniel to tell me. I wish it had been earlier, but that's life. Now, Donnie, what Daniel said is true. We haven't done anything." Donnie looked at her with a questionable expression, and was about to say something till Kate cut him off. "We shouldn't have gotten married again."

Donnie said emphases, "Because you're in love with him."

By this point, DJ had appeared again on Daniel's right. Since the morning DJ had been looking like he was ready for class with his message bag over his shoulder and a striped scarf wrapped around his neck along with his classic plaid, jeans and converse shoes. While a new hallucination appeared on Daniel's left side.

DJ glanced at girl that was near his age with a striking resemblance, "Damn, I would tap that." She had her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. DJ looked from her gray blouse to her jacket tied around her waist all the way down to her jeans and black converse. "Shut up. Don't look at her like that," whispered Daniel.

Kate and Donnie had begun arguing so not really noticing whom Daniel was talking to. "It's hard not to. I don't know why it has taken you so long. You should have listened to me a long time ago. Imagine where you would be," said DJ.

"Have you forgotten what Kate just said?" added Daniel.

"No, and I don't need a recap. I would like to know who this lovely lady is," said DJ, ready to turn on the charm. The girl quickly smiled, and turned to Daniel.

"Dr. Pierce, I'm really worried about this week's midterm. What would be the best ways to prepare?"

"No, I shouldn't be seeing her," said Daniel a bit louder than earlier.

"See, he's clearly unstable!" said Donnie.

DJ responded, "Hey! What do you know, idiot?" but it was all in Daniel's head.

"He talks with invisible people. Do expect that to change, Kate? Are you just going to give up your life to take care of him?" said Donnie.

The girl had a fierce look in her eyes that matched Kate's. "Don't listen to this guy. We know, Dr. Pierce, the way I care about you." Daniel began to fidget with his hands.

"He's right," said Daniel loudly, "I can't let you give up a normal life."

"Shut up!" said DJ, while the girl responded with, "No it isn't right, Dr. Pierce, you deserve a happy ending!"

"Daniel, I'm not giving up anything. I accept you, and I promise we will work through it…"

"You should be working with me through our marriage, Kate," said Donnie, "Why did you even marry me?"

"You were my regret, Donnie. Even though I didn't have an affair, I should have been more honest with you from the beginning. I should have told you "no" far before Paris, but I got wrapped up into your romantic notion of a do-over."

"This isn't fair!" said Donnie like he was going to have a fit of a two-year-old, "What does he have that I don't? I have a successful well-paid job which should help when, at some point, you'll change your mind about owning a house together and having kids."

"You should get this straight, Donnie. You can't get everything you want all the time. You don't listen or care about what I want; it's all about you. I don't need a fancy house. It would be nice to have kids, but if I don't become a mother, it isn't the end of the world," she said as moved from looking at Donnie to Daniel, "Most of all, I'm successful in my job." Daniel smiled as he saw Kate standing strong. "I've wanted what every one does, unconditional love, and as long as I've got that, nothing else really matters."

The girl looked at Kate and said, "I've turned out well. I'm glad the older version of me knows how to get what she wants, even if it took her awhile."

DJ looked as if a light bulb had turned on, "You wouldn't mind, Daniel, if I date Katie here would you?" Daniel wanted to roll his eyes at his younger self, but he stopped the urge when he realized that Donnie had left and Kate was calling his name.

"Daniel, maybe I should take you to the hospital," said Kate.

"It will be okay. I don't need to go," said Daniel.

"Well, at least you should rest a little bit."

"I need to instruct a class this afternoon," he said as he stood up to show that he was quite all right, but Daniel got up a little too fast and Kate took hold of his arm to keep him steady. "Where did Donnie go?"

Kate quickly realized that Daniel didn't get the whole conversation with Donnie, or at least the very end of it. She responded while directing Daniel back into his house, "He went back to his place. It's over between him and I. Donnie said he would send me the divorce papers and have someone deliver all my stuff out of the apartment as soon as possible. I hope you don't mind, but I told him to send my stuff to your house. My father's place is a bit small to fit everything, and I really don't want to burden him even more with my problems."

"Don't worry about it, Kate. Your stuff, and most of all, you are welcome here any time." They both smiled. When Daniel reached the sofa, Lewicki walked in from the kitchen. "What happened to Doc?"

"Just like what I've told Kate, I'll be fine," said Daniel, "But maybe you're right, Kate, I might need a bit of rest." He began to close his eyes.

Kate was quick on her toes and said, "Max, get Daniel a cold compress." She grabbed the closest chair, and moved it beside Daniel. By the time, Lewicki brought the cold compress; Kate was sitting in the chair while holding Daniel's hand. With her free hand she grabbed the compress to place on Daniel's nose for a bit of time as he rested. "I'm sure Daniel is right, and after a bit of rest, he will be okay. If not, I will personally take him to the hospital."

"Should I cancel lecture then?" said Lewicki.

"No, I'm sure you can handle it, Max. Please help get everything that Daniel needs to get done today. We both would really appreciate it," said Kate.

"That's fine. I'll figure it out. One last thing, did your husband punch Doc in the nose? I saw him come by but I didn't let him in."

"Yes, my ex-husband did but don't feel bad, Max. It isn't your fault."

"Ex? What did I miss?" he said looking around as if there were clues over the house that could tell him the answers to his questions.

Kate replied, "I'm sure Daniel will fill you in when he's feeling better. Let's just say, Daniel and I finally on the same page, where we should be. Oh, some of my stuff will be coming later. So don't get surprised when you see boxes laying around."

Looking a little skeptical Max said, "Are you moving in? Not that it's my business, but it isn't that a bit fast? No judgment though, what ever you've got going on with Doc is fine with me. As long as you don't break him, I have enough to deal with already." She gave a small nod.

"Trust me when I say this, Max, but from now on, your work load will be a little bit lighter. When it comes to Daniel, I already know I'm here for the long haul. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Daniel's eyes were closed, but his ears weren't. He had heard the whole exchange. He could rest easy now knowing that Kate would always be by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to Brown Eyes Parker, Kelly of the midnight dawn, DaisyDay, and a guest reviewer for their comments on my last chapter__. Also thank you to Castlelover2, Life-Is-For-Finding-Answers xx, Njtoocool19, and as well Kelly of the midnight dawn and DaisyDay, for putting my story on alert. Plus thank you __Castlelover2 for favoriting my story.__ I'm very glad to see that you all, as well everyone who has read, have enjoyed what I've written so far. I hope you still do. I've got plans to write at least another chapter soon, but your motivation might make me write more. Let me know what you think. __Spoiler Alert: Yes, I did change the rating. You'll figure out why later. I didn't want to risk anything._

**I don't own the TV show Perception. **

* * *

When Daniel woke up, he noticed right way that his back ached from sleeping on the sofa, but he did feel rested. More than he has been for a long while. Daniel could feel Kate's hand holding his, which made him turn to her direction. It seemed like Kate hadn't moved at all since he fell asleep, but she actually moved a bit earlier to answer the door. Daniel was in such deep sleep that he didn't even hear the doorbell.

Kate turned to look at Daniel when she felt him looking at her. "So how was your nap, sleeping beauty?" she said. It took Daniel a second for the question to register while he was gazing at what he defined beauty, which was Kate's smiling face.

"Real good. How long was I out for?" Daniel asked as he started to sit up.

"Several hours," she noticed Daniel's reaction, "Don't worry. Donnie sent over the divorce and annulment papers earlier so that kept me busy while you were sleeping."

"You could have woken me up," he said then got a puzzled look on his face, "Wait, isn't that abnormally fast for Donnie to send the papers?" Then it hit him that Kate was actually going through with it, and Donnie resigned.

"Normally it would, but Donnie has connections, and we've been divorced already so some of it was familiar. Plus it shouldn't take too much time to process since we didn't have joint accounts and neither of us is requesting alimony. I told Donnie's assistant to wait so I could fill everything out and send the papers with him."

Daniel tried to read Kate's face to see how she was feeling about the sudden divorce. He didn't really know what he was expecting. All he could see was Kate's bright smile till he turned and noticed DJ and Katie sitting together holding hands. They both had matching large mugs but each had a different color, DJ had red and Katie had blue. "Don't mind us. We're just enjoying our tea," said DJ.

Kate could see that when Daniel spaced out, he was possibly seeing someone that she couldn't. After awhile she's gotten used to these sorts of moments with him, and never really asked him much about it. This time she decided to ask him in hopes that he would open up about it. "Who's there, Daniel?"

He responded with a bit of nervousness, "It's the college versions of us, DJ and Katie." It tugged Kate's heartstrings to hear that.

"Do they normally show up for you?" she asked.

"DJ comes and goes, and Katie just appeared."

"I know usually the people you see help you in some way…" Kate became hesitant to continue worried that Daniel might think she was prying or concerned. It just made her curious. She has always wanted learn more about him. Every day it felt like there was some thing new she learned from him, and about him. Yet what she hasn't quite realized is that Daniel feels the same way.

"They help, but most of the time they are annoyance," he said.

Katie looked sadly at Daniel, while DJ replied, "We're a necessary annoyance."

Then Katie added, "Professor, you should talk to her about how you're feeling."

Daniel looked at Kate and was about to say something when he noticed there were boxes in the living room. "When did the boxes arrive?"

"In the past hour," Kate replied and already knowing what he was going to ask next added, "Donnie is pretty productive when he really wants to be, especially when nothing is stopping him. It also helped that I never really unpacked when I was living with Donnie." She paused to reflect. "I guess in the back of my mind preparing for the worse, and thought if everything was packed then I could as quickly as possible when the time came. He never really questioned it because he had plans for us to move into a house at some point. It really wasn't the house that bothered me, but moving into one with him. I've never felt so at home here till today."

Even though Daniel knew now how Kate felt, he was still worried about Kate moving in. He wanted her there, but feared something about it would cause Kate to walk away forever. "I don't want to lose you," he said. "I'm scared."

Kate looked concerned as she held his hand. "You can't let fear hold you back, Daniel. I'm scared too, but also excited. I can't wait to see what is in store for us. Aren't you?" The question wasn't something he had to think about.

"I am. I'm really happy you're moving in. I mean it. You're right. All we can do is live in the moment, and hope for the best." He looked at the boxes. There weren't many. "How about I help you unpack?" That brought a smile back a smile on Kate's face.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take us too long. I bet we'll finish before Max gets back."

"First, we need some music," said Daniel as he turned on the radio. The song that was playing was familiar. It was that artist his students kept talking about.

"Ah, I love this Echosmith song, _Bright_! Now I'm so ready to unpack," said Kate looking excited at Daniel and then at the boxes. "We can leave the kitchen stuff in the boxes and store those boxes away somewhere. Next to that, I think most of what I've got we can take out of the boxes."

He began picking up one of the boxes that she had pointed to, which had 'Kitchen' written on its side, and took it towards the direction of the kitchen. Kate picked up another and walked behind him. She didn't have much in the boxes because she wasn't a cook or a baker. So most were the basic necessities and fit perfectly into two boxes. Daniel placed the first box into a walk-in pantry and directed Kate to place the other one next to the first. After that they went back to the living room, and began looking at all the boxes that didn't say the word 'Clothes'. He pulled out his pocketknife and opened the boxes, as Kate started to look through them. The boxes had her books, pictures in frames, photo albums, and her collection of CDs and DVDs. She didn't really realize how little she owned till then. All these items fit into three boxes, and there was only two other boxes left, one held all her clothes and the other accessories like shoes and bags. She didn't really need much, and changes in her life have kept her from collecting.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked looking at her.

"I am. It's just seems odd that my whole life fits in such a little amount of boxes."

"You shouldn't define your life that way, Kate. Most of what matters is right here," he said pointing to her mind and his. "Our memories define our lives more than material items. That is what gives life meaning." He made her smile. Just the right words with such compassion reminded her why she loved him. Kate began placing picture frames onto the mantle where she could, and looked to Daniel to make sure it was okay. He just gave her the go ahead. He looked into the box that had books, and noticed she still held onto the textbooks from his courses. There were some other books that seemed to be read just for pleasure, and others out of curiosity. He began putting them into the bookshelf near by. Then Kate started to place the CDs and DVDs into the collection in the living room by the TV. After that they took the last boxes upstairs to Daniel's room that now will be Kate's as well. While Kate opened the boxes, Daniel moved his clothes farther to the right side in the walk-in closet. So Kate now had half of the closet all to herself. He didn't own much either. Daniel was about to give Kate her space to place her clothes and more personal items away when DJ and Katie appeared in the room, right beside Daniel. The mugs they were using were gone. "Fantastic wardrobe!" said Katie looking through the clothes. "I bet she looks amazing in all of it. Especially what she ends up wearing tonight to bed," said DJ.

Daniel glared at DJ, but there was a bit of blush in his cheeks. Then Daniel crossed his arms and his fingers tap his arm. "I should let you finish the rest on your own. Let me just move some of my stuff in the drawers, so you have space for… uh, socks." Kate started to chuckle that Daniel was nervous about her feminine clothing. He quickly moved to his dresser and made space. "You know, Daniel, I'm okay with you staying as I put the rest of my clothes away. You don't have to do it, just stay."

He couldn't deny her, so he decided to sit down on the bed, and watched her place each item away. The whole process of unpacking wasn't anything really exciting, but he really enjoyed doing something so domestic with Kate. When she was done, it was like everything was where it should be. Kate sat next to Daniel on the bed, and yawned. It was evening, but still early, yet everything today had tired Kate out but she was still happy. She wouldn't have changed a second to be sitting here beside Daniel.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't worry about it…"

"How can I not?" he said.

DJ said, "Make a move. Make this day special."

"Don't worry," said Katie, "She loves you."

He knew they should wait, but they've waited enough walking around their feelings. DJ and Katie disappeared. It was just Kate left, the only thing he needed and wanted. He moved forward and kissed her. She responded right back with the same passion he was. Then with more kisses and less clothes, they forgot everything. So much so that they skipped dinner and went to dessert, without protection. Soon they would get an unplanned but happy surprise.

When Lewicki finally arrived after his long day, he was a bit puzzled by the fact that the radio was still on in the living room and no one seemed to be around. Max walked up the stairs to see if anyone was upstairs. The door to Daniel and Kate's room was closed, and everything was quiet. It was too early for bed, even for Daniel, so Lewicki didn't really think as he opened the door. What he got was more than what he bargained for. Thankfully for Kate and Daniel a sheet was covering them, and Lewicki quickly left. When the door closed, Daniel and Kate looked at each other and laughed. Then they decided it was time for bed, so they laid back down, and cuddled till they fell asleep. For the rest of the night, there were no more interruptions.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to Brown Eyes Parker, Kelly of the midnight dawn and DaisyDay for your feedback. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. Please let me know if you want me to continue, and any feedback. I had this chapter in mind before I even wrote the last one. So I couldn't resist writing this during Easter Sunday. Which, if you celebrate, Happy Easter. In case you were wondering, I'm Catholic. I hope you all had a wonderful day, and you like my new chapter._

**I do not own the TV show Perception.**

* * *

When Kate gave Daniel the news, he had mix feelings. He was happy, but worried about being a father. Every possible thought ran through his head that Kate wasn't sure at first if Daniel was happy. It also didn't help that Kate told him at the end of giving a lecture. She hadn't planned on telling him that way, but after the seemly long drive over from work she couldn't hold in any longer what she knew. It was a bit funny for the students since Daniel had been talking about for class.

The last thing that Daniel said before Kate interrupted was "The brain likes surprises. We're more "turned on" when we experience unexpected pleasant moments, than what is expected."

Kate rushed into the classroom, and said, "Daniel, we're going to be parents."

The students chuckled at first thinking it was part of the lecture, and when they saw their professor's shocked face they knew what they learned in lecture was accurate. After Daniel processed the information, he had a smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a father…" he said almost like a question.

"Yes, Daniel. I'm sure I know what you're thinking. We can do this. We'll find a way just like we always do," said Kate. Her words flowed over him and gave him a calming affect.

Daniel said, directing to his class, "Read chapter 7 and submit a reading response by Monday. Class is over. If you have any questions, ask Lewicki and if he can't answer them, he'll direct them to me later." All his students started to pack to leave and said congratulations as they went on their way. A few stayed to see if anything might happen between Daniel and Kate, but Lewicki started to direct them out of the classroom. While Daniel walked towards Kate, and gave her a hug, he said, "I'm happy, Kate. I really am, but I'm worried too. We both work, and… how can I care for a child? What if the child has paranoid schizophrenia?" Kate cut him off gently, and softly said, "We can't worry about what we can't control. I know you can do more than you think you can. I really mean it. We'll figure it out. Not all today, but with time. I'm glad you're happy because I am too. You're going to be an amazing father." At this point they had stopped hugging, and they were smiling at each other. Feeling reassured Daniel held Kate's hand, and they walked out of the classroom towards the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

_**Several months after**_

"Are you sure about this, honey?" said Joe Moretti. He was concerned about his daughter. Kate held his hand, while another hand lightly touched her womb where her child was receding. "I've never been so sure. This isn't like it was with Donnie. I hope I don't have to convince you, like I had to with Father Pat."

"You don't have to, Katie. I just don't want you to get hurt, but also hurt Daniel and any chance that your child has to have two happy parents in their life."

"I know I can't stop you from worrying. I love you, dad. I want to marry him."

Joe held out his arm for Kate to take and walked out of the bridal room. This time, it was a small church wedding. Only the most important people in Daniel and Kate's life where there. They didn't even make an announcement ahead of the wedding. Daniel was willing to have the wedding at church for Kate, and she was willing to make the event small for him. Paul Haley was standing beside Daniel, who was wearing his black converse shoes with his suit and a black bow tie, while Lewicki was sitting with Daniel's father, James. Most of the pews were empty except the ones filled by few members of Kate's family. As the wedding began two of Kate's college friends walked in as bridesmaids. Daniel noticed on the other side of Lewicki was DJ and Katie dressed up in their Sunday best. DJ gave a thumb up, while Katie blew him a kiss, then Kate walked down the aisle with her father. Even though Kate was nine months pregnant, Daniel thought she never looked more beautiful in her lilac-white dress.

The wedding went by without a hitch. When Father Pat directed Daniel and Kate to give their vows, Daniel began without looking at his notes. "Kate, in normal vows, we would promise each other in sickness and in health. You've already reassured me that no matter what you'll always be there for me, even with schizophrenia. I want to reassure you that no matter what my love for you and our child will always be stronger than any illness. You make me feel normal, and you're the best puzzle in the world. I love you."

Kate was trying hard not to cry, and didn't use her notes either. With a smile on her face, she told him, "Daniel, I know you'll be there for me and our child because you've always believed in me. I see it every day how you'll be an amazing husband and father. I can't wait to see what lies ahead for our little family. You make me see colors in different way, and make anything that doesn't matter, grey. Your schizophrenia will never stop me from loving you. You're my partner, lover and best friend. I don't know what I would do without you, but I do know that I wouldn't be the woman standing here today." He wanted to kiss her by the point, but he waited till Father Pat finally said the words, "You may kiss the bride." When they kissed, it felt like the final puzzle piece was put in place. Even though they didn't have a reception, and honeymoon, that evening they danced to their favorite songs, as long as Kate could, in their living room.

The next day Kate went to her desk job at the FBI and Daniel went to the university to teach. By the time it was lunch, Kate began to have labor pains, and asked someone to drive her to Daniel. When she arrived at Daniel's classroom, his lecture was cut half way by the words, "My water just broke." He quickly replied, "We're not ready."

"Yes, we are. Plus I don't think this little one will stay any longer in my womb."

Daniel looked from Kate to Lewicki, and told him, "It's your turn. You know what to do. Thanks, Lewicki."

"You're welcome, Doc. Good luck and congratulations to both of you."

Lewicki couldn't tell if they heard because they had walked quickly out of the room and were gone by the time he finished his second sentence.

Daniel let Kate go into the car first, and when he closed the door, he told the agent, "Step on it. Actually, no, we don't want to crash. Just try to get to the hospital as fast and safely as possible." The agent responded, "Yes, sir." After a period of time, Kate shouted at the agent, "Put the siren on! I need to be at the hospital right now!" If it weren't for the pain, Kate would have laughed at the fact that Daniel was hugging her protectively as the car moved faster. Holding onto her was more than just protection for Daniel, it made him feel better about the situation.

DJ appeared in the passenger seat, and looked back at Daniel and Kate. "Man up, Daniel. You're going to be a father soon." Daniel glared at DJ. Even with the pain, Kate could notice that Daniel was seeing a hallucination. She had gotten better at recognizing Daniel's reactions relating to his schizophrenia. "Is it DJ?" she asked and he nodded. "Maybe he can help because you're going to need to be strong right now."

"I can do that for you, Kate," he said, while dropping his protective hug.

"That's good because the baby is coming out now."

His eyes went wide. "We're not at the hospital yet."

"I know. We'll just have to make due."

Daniel wanted to tell the driver to drive faster, but he knew it wouldn't help at this point. Kate leaned back on the left car door, and opened her legs wide to him. She had already been doing breathing exercises to help with the pain, and holding Daniel's hand tightly. Now she would have to let go. Daniel had a determined look on his face, as she pushed. It didn't take too many pushes for the head to appear, and then several more for the baby to arrive into Daniel's hands. He wanted to wipe the baby clean, but he couldn't. It began to start crying as Daniel held it in his arms. He looked over the baby, and said smiling, "It's a girl, Kate."

DJ appeared once again, "Great job, Daniel. I knew you could do it. She's a cutie!" But Daniel was too caught up in looking at his baby girl to notice his hallucination. Kate fell in love with Daniel all over again seeing him smiling with their baby. Daniel let Kate see their baby up close, "What are we going to name her?" Kate smiled, and said, "Were you talking about how the brain is affected by music for your lecture today?"

"Yes," he said puzzled and then realized Kate's direction. "Do you want to name her Melody?" She nodded, and he added looking at their little girl, "Hello, Melody Rose Pierce. I'm your daddy, and I don't mind that you interrupted my lecture. My students will survive, you're more important." Then the car stopped almost suddenly, and the right door for the back seat opened. A voice said, "Is everyone all right?" and when that voice noticed what Daniel was holding, the lady added, "Could you hand me your daughter, sir? Once we check her over we'll give her back." He didn't want to let Melody go, but he knew at some point he would have to. Thankfully for both Daniel and Kate, they didn't have to wait too long, and Melody was once again back in their arms.


End file.
